With the advance of techniques for manufacturing thin-film transistors, the liquid crystal displays (LCD) are widely applied in electrical products, such as PDAs, laptops, digital cameras, cell phones, high resolution television sets, etc. due to advantages as portability, non-radiation and saving electricity. Especially when the manufactures devote themselves to further research and improve the materials, processes and equipments for producing LCD devices, the qualities of the LCDs are promoted and prime costs are reduced substantially. It is required to introduce backlight units into the LCDs for illumination because the liquid crystal molecules are non-illumination materials. Therefore the backlight unit is the most importance element for manufacturing the LCD devices, and the performance thereof is closely related to the displaying effect of the LCD.
Refer to FIG. 1, the typical backlight unit 10 applied to the LCDs comprises a lightguide plate 100, optical films 102, a reflector sheet 104, a tubular lamp 106, a frame 108 and a backbezel 110. The frame 108 and the bezel 110 are assembled together to contain and fabricate above components. When the backlight unit 10 is assembled, the reflector sheet 104 is disposed on the bezel 110, and then the lightguide plate 100 and the optical films 102 are disposed in sequence on the reflector sheet 104. Next, the frame 108 is mounted and fastened onto the bezel 110. And the tubular lamp 106 is inserted into the backlight unit 10 through an opening at the corner of the frame 108. The tubular lamp 106 is inserted into the slot between the lightguide plate 100 and one edge of bezel 110.
It is noted that for the purpose of fastening the frame 108 onto the bezel 110 as shown in FIG. 1, some hooks 110a are formed to protrude outwardly from the outside of the sidewalls of the bezel 110, and correspondingly on the sidewalls of the frame 108 some holes 108a are formed. Thus, when the frame 108 is mounted on the bezel 110, the hooks 110a of the bezel 110 are inserted and engaged in the holes 108a of the frame 108 for fastening the frame 108 and the bezel 110. Please refer to FIG. 2, the assembling structure of the frame 108 and the bezel 110 is illustrated.
Except the aforementioned assembling manner, in some backlight unit, as shown in FIG. 3, on the sidewalls of the bezel 111 are formed some holes 111b, and correspondingly on edges of the frame 109 some hooks 109b are fabricated. Therefore, when the frame 109 is disposed onto the bezel 111, the outside surfaces of the edges of the frame 109 are enclosed and attached by the inside surfaces of the sidewalls of the bezel 111, and the hooks 109b of the frame 109 are inserted and engaged in the respective holes 111b of the bezel 111 for fastening the frame 108 and the bezel 111.
In general, when the assembling manner shown in FIG. 2 is introduced, the edges of the frame 108 are mounted on the outside of the sidewalls of the bezel 110. It is noted that because the frame 108 made of resin material is flexible and elastic, the operator can disassemble the frame 108 from the bezel 110 easily just by pressing back slightly the hooks 110a of the bezel 110 and simultaneously pulling the edges of the frame 108. Even though such assembling manner has the advantage of easy disassembling, however, the structure strength of the backlight unit is worse due to the resin frame 108 is pliable.
Besides, when the assembling manner shown in FIG. 3 is used, the edges of the frame 109 are enclosed and attached by the inside surfaces of the sidewalls of the bezel 111. Because the edge of the frame 109 is wedged between the bezel 111 and the lightguide plate 100, the structure strength of such backlight unit is reinforced. However, due to the bezel 111 made of metal material is too hard, it is difficult to disassemble the frame 109 from the bezel 111. The operators have to exert themselves to reject the hooks back and extract the frame 109 from the bezel 111. Apparently, such assembling design will increase the degree of difficulty in reassembling procedures. Under these conditions, the manufacturers usually have to trade off between structure strength and disassembling convenience. And apparently there is a requirement to figure out a new mounting manner for obtaining above two advantages both.